Break Up To Make Up
by creater101
Summary: Something has gone wrong! Hiei and Kurama broke up! Why? And would they stay apart forever? Things awaits for these two. Will they face it together? or apart? R&R please! Contains Lemon.
1. My Dear Kitsune

C101: This story is a little different than my other stories because it has to do with a lot of remembrance. Hiei and Kurama broke up and now you get read Hiei's POV on this situation. And I know Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: My dear Kitsune.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Hiei is sitting in a tree thinking about Kurama...  
  
My dear kitsune... why did it have to end this way? We were together for so long, that I grown to your love and your needs. I don't understand why our love couldn't last for eternity. I still remember that day... that day where we went our separate ways. The words that we shared with each other...  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, but this isn't going to work out as we planned".  
  
Why? I don't understand what went wrong...  
  
"We don't have much time to spend with each other."  
  
We have all the time in the world, I don't understand.  
  
"You'll always in the Makai, working with Mukuro and I'm here working with my ningen job. We just have no time with each other."  
  
I can always quit my job with Mukuro and you can quit your ningen job and everything would be all right.  
  
"Its not that simple Hiei. This relationship was properly never meant to be."  
  
What are you talking about? We were always meant to be.  
  
"I love you Hiei so much, but this is where it has to end."  
  
No! It can't end this way! You are the only one I let myself be taken in with so much love and care ness, it just can't end like this. "Good-bye my love."  
  
  
  
Damn you Kurama! Why do you leave me with this pain inside me? I need you in my life Kurama. I can't go another day without seeing your beautiful face and being in your warm arms. Even though you told me to leave you alone, I watch you day after day and I see you suffer without me. I see how you isolate yourself from others. Your mother is worry about you and... I'm worry about you. Why are you making yourself go through all this pain and suffering? Why couldn't things be back to normal? I miss you Kurama. I miss being in your loving embrace that you share with me and only me. I miss our nights together, when we make love, sweet love until dawn. And I know, you miss it too. I have to talk to you, Kurama, once more.  
  
  
  
C101: Well that's the end of that chapter. Next chapter you'll read Kurama's POV. Please review! 


	2. My Love

C101: Waz up! Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter but.... I had other things to do in life you know. Anyway, you read Hiei's POV, now it's time to read Kurama's POV. I know Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine, so don't sue me please!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: My Love  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Kurama is walking around the park thinking about Hiei...  
  
Hiei, my love, I miss you so much...I didn't mean for it to end this way. I wanted our love to last for eternity but it wouldn't have work out... or could it? You made it seem like it could work... when we talked that day...  
  
  
  
I told you it wouldn't work out as we planned...  
  
"Why? I don't understand what went wrong..."  
  
I told you we didn't have much time to spend with each other... and that's true.  
  
"We have all the time in the world, I don't understand."  
  
You made see that but I don't. I'm always working here and you working there, it just wouldn't work out... what's not to understand about that?  
  
"I can always quit my job with Mukuro and you can quit your ningen job and everything would be all alright  
  
Like I said before it's not that simple and it's not going to be easy to just give up everything. I guess it really wasn't meant to be...  
  
"What are you talking about? We were always meant to be."  
  
I know... I know... that's what I thought at first until I realize that it wasn't going to be easy to work this out. So this had to be the end...  
  
"No! It can't end this way! You are the only one I let myself be taken in with so much love and care ness, it just can't end like this."  
  
It had to end... I had to say good-bye...  
  
  
  
Damn it! Why did I break up you? I miss you so much...my love. I told you to leave me alone, but everyday it seems like I can still sense you looking after me. I'm suffering without you, Hiei... I see my life tearing apart without you. I miss holding you in a loving embrace every night until dawn... and the love we made together. I miss that so much... I miss you, Hiei. I want everything to be back to normal! I want you back Hiei, my love!  
  
Kurama sat under a tree still thinking about Hiei, when suddenly Kurama heard something...  
  
"Kurama..." said the voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Kurama said looking around.  
  
"Kurama, it's me, Hiei," Hiei said jumping out of the tree in front of Kurama.  
  
"H-Hiei..." Kurama said in complete shock to see his lover standing right there in front of him.  
  
"Why in shock? Aren't you happy to see?" Hiei said grinning a little at Kurama.  
  
"Of course I'm happy to see you," Kurama said smiling, "it's just..."  
  
"You still want to be alone? Is this to soon?" Hiei said.  
  
"No, it's just... well I don't know," Kurama said looking confuse.  
  
"Kurama, I know you said that our relationship isn't going to work, but I want it to work. I miss you Kurama, I want to be with you again. I love you." Hiei said while walking up to Kurama and hugging him.  
  
"I love you to Hiei, but I don't know if this is still going to work out" Kurama said frowning.  
  
"Look Kurama, we can make this work out," Hiei said.  
  
"How?" Kurama said.  
  
"As long as we love each other," Hiei said look into Kurama's beautiful eyes, "we can work this out and any other problems we can across too."  
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei's sweet words and with a kiss on the lips, a kitsune and a youkai, spend the rest of the day in the park together.  
  
  
  
C101: You see everything work out fine. Hiei and Kurama are back together and all is good. Please review!!! 


	3. Together Forever?

C101: I'm so sorry my fellow readers that it took me so long to update this fanfic. Alright, Hiei and Kurama got back together and everything is going great for them.

Hiei: Hn. It better be.

C101: What's that suppose to mean? I can make it bad you know!

Hiei: Whatever. Just go to the story already!

C101: Not until you do the disclaimer (pouts)

Hiei: No way (glares)

C101: (glares back)

Kurama: (sighs) I'll do it. C101 doesn't own us Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

C101: Thank you Kurama. At least someone here is nice.

Hiei: Hn.

* * *

Chapter 3: Together Forever?

_At the Park:_

Hiei and Kurama are having are working out their problems with their relationship…

"Hiei, I'm still having some doubts," Kurama said frowning.

"Don't worry my kitsune," Hiei said as he gave Kurama a kiss, "everything will be alright and nothing will keep us apart."

"But what about your job with Mukuro and my job here…we'll be separated all the time," Kurama said with a tear sliding down his cheek.

Hiei wipes Kurama's tear away, "we can work that out also; no need for you to worry"

(a/n: Moving on now….)

_

* * *

Meanwhile at Mukuro's Lair:_

"This plan isn't working!" Mukuro said furiously, "Hiei would never stay here with that kitsune around."

"What are planning to do my lord," said a servant.

"You'll see," Mukuro said with a snicker, "Hiei will return here and this time….he will stay forever."

_

* * *

At Kurama's house:_

Hiei and Kurama has taken their there time together to Kurama's house…..to Kurama's bedroom….and you get the idea. (a/n: um yeah u get the idea, now if this goes against in what u believe about Hiei and Kurama then I suggest that u don't read this part…thank you)

"Hiei!" Kurama scream as Hiei sucks on his hard sex. Kurama screams out pleasurable moans as Hiei sucks harder and harder at a steady pace. "My dear kitsune, I love you so much" "I love you to my love" As those exchange of words, Hiei sucks at a faster pace now which made Kurama scream and pray upon the gods for bring back this sensation inside him that he missed.

For years of being apart, Kurama and Hiei can enjoy each other with no one to bother them.

* * *

C101: Well that's all for now, I'm sorry that its short but I hope you like it.

Hiei: Hn. What is Mukuro planning to do?

C101: I can't say until the next chapter you spoiler.

Hiei: (growls)

Kurama: Please review!

C101: and no flames!


End file.
